Boy of Destiny
by Your-Little-Bonsai-Tree
Summary: I was like nine. Don't put yourself through the horror.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Kingdom Hearts and all characters of. All rights go to Square-Enix and Disney. SORA:16, Kairi:16

-------------------------------

Prologue

Hey, my name is Sora! I live with my sister, Kairi and my mom. My dad had died in a plane crash a few years ago and my mom is still trying to find a nice place to settle in for. So right now we're heading to Destiny Island.

" Landing in Destiny Island gummie port in approximately ten minutes." I heard the pilot say through the intercom.

" You hear that we're almost there." My mom said excited.

" Yeah! You hear that Sora we're almost in hell!" Kairi mocked quietly to me.

-------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, I promise to make longer chapters next time

SORA: What are you gonna do?

KAIRI: Where am I in all that blabbering?

SORA: it was my thoughts.

ME: Yeah and any way chapter two is all about you! HAHAHAHAHA

KAIRI: really

ME: Really

KAIRI: Really, really.

ME: Only if you shut up.

KAIRI: Okay

Rated: M for mature content, Possible Yaoi, Yuri, Language


	2. Welcome to Destiny Island

**Welcome to Destiny Island**

"LOOK MOM I CAN SEE THE ISLAND" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs waking me up from my well-deserved catnap.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Kairi while stretching my arms and legs.

"I did it simply because you're a lazy bum!" Kairi said with her hands on her hips grinning all evil like but suddenly sticking her tongue out at me.

" If anyone's a lazy bum its you." I said with a mimicking voice.

" I am not a lazy bum!" Kairi said still looking evil.

" Yes you are!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Kairi simply replied by saying, "I am not!"

" Kids stop fighting already." Mom said not looking up from her book.

" We are not fighting we're having a creative discussion" Kairi said.

" We are so fighting" I said mimicking Kairi's evil look.

" Creative discussion" Kairi said getting angry.

" Fighting."

" Creative discussion"

" Fighting!" I said as it grew quiet.

" I can't believe you two are fighting over weather you're having a fight or a creative discussion." A voice said behind them then suddenly a face popped up over us. I looked at Kairi with a curious face.

" Don't tell me you already forgot about me Sora!" The girl said looking disappointed.

" How do you know m-" I started to say before Kairi interrupted by saying, "YUFFIE!!"

" At least _someone_ remembers me…HMPH" Yuffie said jokingly.

" I thought that you stayed behind at Twilight Town, Yuffie. Oh, wait you came with us because you couldn't resist me!" I said right before Yuffies hot palm came across my face in a smack.

" What have I told you?" Yuffie said.

" You told me that I'm pathetic for flirting with you because you think that guys are perverted jerks!" I said rolling my eyes.

" Okay so why do you keep flirting? So yeah whatever!" Yuffie said not even caring what I was going to say in my defense.

" Coming up at Destiny Island Gummie Port right now." The pilot said.

Not to much longer I know But I don't wanna give it away so soon!

Review please. =]


	3. Yuffie and Kairi

A/N: I'd like to thank the-secret-ninja for reviewing. Ah yes this one's in Yuffie's pov!

SURPRISE

"I thought I'd find you snoozing down here, you lazy bum." Kairi said sitting down next to Sora

"Hey what's up? What's you're house like?" I said catching them of guard.

" It's okay I guess!" Sora said as he looked up at the clouds.

" Are you okay Sora?" I asked noticing that he seemed a little bit down.

" Yeah I'm fine I just miss Twilight Town." Sora said without looking away from the clouds.

" Ha think about how I feel! I grew up there with Squall." I said remembering my brother. "How bout us three grab some slushies?" I suggested hoping that it would cheer Sora up a little.

" I'll stay down here. I like the ocean. But thanks for trying to cheer me up." Sora said looking at me and smiling.

" I'll go!" Said Kairi.

" Then off we go! Bye bye Sora!" I said standing up and grabbing Kairi's hand to help her up. When we got to the slushy shop we both ordered strawberry slushies.

" Um Yuffie I have a question." Kairi said all of a sudden." And I just might have an answer."

"Well um if say hypothetically speaking if say for example if I like this… boy and I didn't really know it until he started hanging out with me what should I do?"

"You should be you're self and if he don't like you the he's a pathetic fool, I mean you're nice and funny what guy wouldn't want you as his girlfriend." I said as if my heart just got ripped out.

"Yuffie are yo-"Kairi managed to spit out before I interrupted by standing up causing the chair I was sitting on to fall back as I ran out the door leaving my friend in the state of shock until she snapped back to reality.

"Waiter check please" She said as she dug through her pocket looking for her allowance. When she found what she was looking for she pulled it out and plopped it down on the table not caring to count it. Kairi got up just as the waiter came with the check so Kairi said." Keep the change!" When she was gone the waiter counted the money, smirked, and put the extra money in his pocket.

"YUFFIE! WHERE ARE YOU YUFFIE!?! Kairi yelled franticly.

_Yuffie c'mon why'd you run off like that? At least answer me so I know you're okay…please._

" Huh what's that sound…it sorta sounds like a cry." The little red haired girl said as she trailed off toward the sound of the cry. She looked behind a bush saw Yuffie on her knees crying.

"Yuffie what I do? …Did I say something wrong? Please say something, _please_." Kairi pleaded.

" Its not you its just…aww just forget it." I said trying to smile but failed miserably so I decided to keep back to Kairi.

" Listen Yuffie you and I are friends and last time I checked friends could tell each other anything no matter what it is. You can tell me anything we'll still _always _be friends." Kairi said bending down wiping my tears.

" Not this I can't! Kairi I know we're friends and all but if I tell you this you won't ever want to talk to me again." I said.

" Remember when we were younger we always pinky promised to be friends forever?" She said as she stuck her pinky out adding, " Well here." I folded my pinky around her tiny finger as she said, " I, Kairi, pinky promise to stay friends with Yuffie until we're old and in nursing homes rocking back and forth in our rocking chairs. No matter what Yuffie has to say next." She finished and shook my pinky up and down sealing the promise.

" Okay well Kairi I like you a lot more than friends." I said letting go of her pinky and looking her in the eyes.

" Oh wow you do?" Kairi asked looking surprised but adding, " Oh wow...umm thats awesome!" Kairi said.

" Huh why?" I asked surprised by her response.

" Because I love you to!" Kairi said smiling.

" You do?"

" Of course I do!" At that moment I felt on top of the world! Nothing could ruin this moment so I leaned in close to her and pressed my lips against her own. When we pulled away I looked deep in her eyes speechless. I knew that nothing I would be able to say after that magical kiss would even compare to the way I felt.

" So you wanna go out?" Kairi asked cluelessly.

" Of course!" I said getting up.

" Lets go home." Kairi said.

When we got to Kairi's house we went in and hung out. I ended up passing out next to Kairi around eleven.

Review please.


	4. They mean the world

A/N: This one will be in Sora's P.O.V.

Okay lets recap about what we know so far: Sora's sister is Kairi. Sora and Kairi's dad died so they move to Destiny Island. Kairi is bisexual and Yuffie and her are going out. Now that our little recap is done, on to thy story!

They Mean the World

Kairi had just left to hang out with Yuffie a few minutes ago and I was already bored so I decided to go down to the bookstore. I grabbed my coat and my tennis shoes and just got my left foot out the door when my mom stopped me.

" Where are you going?" My mom asked as she walked down the stairs.

" Up to the book store." I said shutting the door to talk to her.

" Where's that?" She asked curiously.

" Right up the street from the beach." I answered.

" When will you be back?"

" I don't know. Maybe a few hours." I estimated.

" Okay. Be safe and don't get lost!" She said starting back up the stairs. I walked out the door towards the bookstore. A lot of things were going through my mind so I wasn't quite looking where I was going. I was turning the corner and walked right into someone. All of the guys books fell in the ground so I bent down to help him pick them up.

" Sorry." I said picking up some of the books. "I'm Sora nice to meet you." I said reaching my hand out politely.

" Oh, I'm Riku nice to meet you to Sora." He said shaking my hand and helping me up.

" So, you like to read?" I said picking up one last book on the ground.

" No not that much. I read to my brother and sister." He said taking the book I was currently holding in my hands.

" I read to my sister… well if you count doing her reading homework then yeah. I lost a bet with her and I have to do her homework for a school year here." I said.

" So what school are you gonna attend?" He said tilting his head in curiosity.

" Oh I'm gonna attend Saint Patrick Catholic School down the street of my house." I said pointing to my house, which was on a huge hill.

" Did you just move here?" Riku said.

" Yeah my mom got transferred here. How long have you lived here?" I asked looking at Riku struggling with the books.

" Oh I've lived here most of my life." Riku said but quickly adding, " I can show you around the Island tomorrow or something."

" That sounds like fun, how about tomorrow at noon?"

" Okay I have to get home before my brother gets mad." He said starting to walk away before I stopped him.

" How about I help you carry your books to your house? I need to know where you live anyway so that I can come over tomorrow for the tour of the town." I said reaching my hand out for some of the books.

" Okay you can stay for dinner, we're having fish tonight." Riku said smiling and handing me some of the books to carry.

" Fine with me." I said grinning at him.

I was surprised by the size of the house

" I share the house with another family so it may be a little messy." Riku stated as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door. As Riku and I entered the house a kid about ten years old ran up with puffy red eyes and tears strolling down his face.

" What's wrong Roxas?" Riku said bending down to wipe the tears from the kids face.

" Leo-Leon hited me in my- my arm. I tried to protect Namine…NAMINE I can't leave her I need to go back I need to protect her!" Roxas barley made out before he started to hyperventilate.

" Shit! Okay, Okay stop hyperventilating and me and Sora here will take care of Leon and Namine." Riku said.

" Okay Riku. Kiss make better please." Roxas said smiling but I could tell that past that smile he hurt more than ever, this 'Leon' guy must have hit him really hard.

**BOOM!!!**

" What was that? It came from Leon's room, c'mon Sora." Riku said running down the hall into a room only to see that Leon just through a girl about nine years old across the room.

" Sora, get Namine out of here… NOW!!" Riku demanded.

" Roger." I said running toward Namine, picking her up as gently as possible and walking toward the door. The last words I heard came from Riku and he said," You bastard, what posses you to throw a ten year old girl across a room?!?"

" Do you feel okay Namine?" I asked looking down at her and putting her down on the couch noticing that she looked exactly like Kairi just as a blonde.

" Yeah I feel okay." She smirked a little bit.

" Namine!! You're okay." Roxas said running toward Namine with a big old smile planted on his face.

" Yeah I'm fine." She said sitting up and giving her brother a hug.

" Okay you guys stay here or somewhere safe I have to go and back up Riku. Trust me, Leon will get what he deserves." I said smiling.

" Okay we'll be rooting for you!" Roxas and Namine said at the same time.

I ran into the room and saw that Riku was on his knees. Just then I saw Leon fling a shoe at Riku. _I can't let Riku take another blow!_ I thought to myself. Without thinking I flung myself in front of Riku making sure that Riku didn't get hurt any more.

" You are pathetic, you make your _toy_ fight your battles." He said the word 'toy' like it was suppose to hurt me.

" His name is Sora and he's my friend not a toy." Riku said getting up and standing next to me.

" Let me tell you a secret 'Sora'," Leon said with a smirk on his face.

" I don't listen to people who beat on ten year olds, it's a strict rule that I'll stand by for the rest of my life." I said mocking his smirk.

" The rest of your life will consist of two minutes if you keep on talking to me like that. I'm older so you have to respect me." Leon said the last sentence like the snotty little bitch he is.

" You are older so I should respect you but you are also a person who beats ten year olds." I said just as snotty.

" You're a bitch who can't stand it when the person who you are arguing with is right, and right now Sora is right." Riku said.

"Those kids got what they deserve and you know it." He said flinging another shoe at me but of course I dodged it.

" They're ten, how can you justify that Roxas and Namine deserved being beaten?" I said looking him straight in the eyes.

Just then Riku sprinted over to Leon and beat him to the ground.

" You are a demon who should crawl in a ball and disappear out of EVERYONES life." Riku said getting angrier as each word came out of his mouth.

" Fight, fight, fight, fight." Roxas and Namine chimed in.

" Get out you'll get hurt." Riku said trying to warn them.

Too late, Leon threw Riku off of him and ran toward Roxas and Namine. Once Leon got to them he grabbed Namine by her neck and wrapped his elbow around it. She dug her teeth into his arm and fled over to Riku and me.

" I still have Roxas." He said pulling Roxas into him.

" Think again dumbass." Roxas said throwing his leg behind him and ended up kicking him in the groin. When Leon fell to the ground in pain Roxas ran over to Namine.

" I've lost this fight haven't I?" He said getting up.

" Yeah." I said answering his question.

Outside

" Soooo," I said.

" That was some crazy visit." Riku said finishing my sentence.

" Yeah." I said starting to walk off.

Riku stopped me by pulling me into a LONG kiss.

A/N Hope you liked feel free to flame if you want.


	5. Your Secret's Safe with me

A/N: Hope you like my story, feel free to flame if you want.

**Should I tell Kairi**

" Wow… why'd you do that?" I asked pulling out of the kiss that I have to admit I liked.

" I don't know it's just I get carried away I'm sorry Sora." Riku said.

" It's okay… I liked it." I said with out thinking.

" I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sora." Riku said opening the door.

" Yeah see you tomorrow." I said.

_I've known that I was bi since I was six. I like him a lot but does he really like me?_ On the way home that was the only thing I could think about.

When I got home Kairi was in her room listening to her precious alternative rock so I decided to go to my room and play on my computer.

" Knock knock Sora." Kairi said poking her head in my room.

" Come in Kairi." I said turning around.

" Can I talk to you Sora?" Kairi asked sitting down on the edge of my bed.

" You're talking now, so yeah. What's the matter?" I said trying to be funny.

" Well I'm confused." Kairi said.

" You're always confused what's so different today." I said clearly joking.

" Ha ha, very funny Sora. See I'm confused about my feelings, I mean I liked boys but ever since the plane ride where we saw Yuffie my heart has been telling me differently." Kairi said in a serious voice.

" So you're saying that now you like Yuffie who just so happens to be a girl like you." I said knowingly.

" That's right Sora." Kairi said putting her head down.

" I have the same problem so I guess I can't really help you much." I said.

" You like Yuffie, wow what a surprise, I mean no one could ever think that you would ever like Yuffie." Kairi said in a sarcastic voice.

" Well yeah I like Yuffie but that's not what I was talking about." I said turning back around to my computer.

" Then what are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

" Okay well I met this guy at the bookstore and when I was over at his house he kissed me. I liked it and all but I just met him ya' know?"

" Of course I know!" She said smiling.

" Okay so you won't tell mom right?"

" Your secret is safe with me." Kairi said.

" Same here Kairi." I said smiling.

As I lay in bed wondering what tomorrow would be like I found myself replaying what had happened today, soon I started dozing off to sleep.

_Beep,beep,beep. I woke up, went to the bathroom, toke a shower, and got dressed._

" _Sora the bus is here." My mom said at the bottom of the stairs._

_As I walked onto the bus I could see Riku in the back getting picked on, so I walked over to the back._

" _Hey, stop it." I said defending Riku._

" _Oh look its Riku's boyfriend isn't he cute." One of the bullies said while standing up and pushing me down._

" _Shut up he's not my boyfriend I barely even know him." Riku said coldly._

_The bus pulled up to school and stopped. " I'll take care of you after school." The bully who shoved me down said._

_---------------------------_

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

" Okay, okay shut up." I said slamming down on the "off " button.

" Knock, knock Sora." Kairi said.

" Hold on I need to get dressed I'll be out in five minutes." I said getting up from my bed.

**Time skip five minutes**

" I have to go now mom." I said walking toward the door.

" Where are you going and when will you be back?" Mom asked me.

" I'm going to a friends house and I'll be home at seven." I said walking out the door.

" Do you know something about this, Kairi?" Mom asked Kairi.

" Oh yeah that's right I have to go somewhere… that's not in this house." Kairi said walking out the house.

" Wow their acting strange." Mom said to herself.

**At Riku's house**

As I walked up toward his house I could hear screaming so I ran inside.

" Sora get out he'll hurt you." Riku warned me.

" No way am I leaving, you're hurt." I said running to his side.

" Oh lookie here I get two at the price of one." A voice said then someone or something grabbed me.

**DUN, DUN, DUN**. Move your mouse down to that friendly purplelish button that says 'GO' pleze, if you do then I'll make my next chapter longer.


	6. More fighting

More Fighting?

" What the hell? Let go of me." I said trying to wiggle my way out of his grip.

I can wiggle my way out of homework, schoolwork, and chores so why can't I wiggle my way out of this guy's grip?

" Let go of him Sephiroth." Riku yelled while running toward Sephiroth and tackling him down.

Sephiroth shoved Riku off and ran to tackle me. I scooted to one side making him run into the couch. While he was down Riku and me ran out the door scared for our life.

" Who was _that_?" I asked Riku while slowing down.

" That was my father." Riku said stopping in front of a house and sitting down.

" Care to elaborate please." I said walking up and sitting next to him.

" Well my mom and him got divorced because my mom walked into their room only to see my dad in bed with another guy, and ever since he's been trying to get me and Roxas from my mom only to use us as sex toys. When we moved my mom thought that he would never be able to find us but I guess he followed us here." Riku said.

" Wow and I thought that I had it bad." I said looking at him sympathetically.

" What happened to you?" He asked putting his head up only to look at me while I speak.

" Well my dad died on a plane crash and ever since then my mom makes us ride on planes." I said.

" Oh, sorry. How about that tour of the town now, Sora?" He asked with a grin on his face.

" Ah you know what? That sounds great." I said getting up then helping Riku up from his very comfortable seat.

In my neighborhood

" We are getting close to my house, you wanna meet my mom?" I asked him.

" Sure, tell me when we get to your house okay." He said looking at me.

In front of my house

" There is my house." I said pointing to my house.

" Okay let's go in." Riku said walking up to the door and stopped to wait for me.

" Hello Sora… and who is your friend?" Mom said walking down the stairs and up to me.

" Hey, mom this is Riku I met him at the book store yesterday." I said walking to the couch and taking off my shoes.

" Hello Sora's mom." Riku said sitting next to me.

" You can call me Selphie." Mom said.

" Do you want to see my room Riku?" I asked while getting up from the couch.

" Yeah sure Sora." Riku said following me to my room.

" Hey Sora who's the friend?" Kairi asked when she walked out of her room and saw me.

" Uh, this is Riku I met him at the book store yesterday." I said walking around her.

" Hello Riku." Kairi said.

" Hello." Riku said walking around her and walking into my room.

" This is my room." I said when Riku walked in.

" Wow cool room." Riku said.

" Do you guys want any cookies?" Kairi said poking her head in the room.

" Depending did mom make them?" I said.

" Nope I did, and if I may say so myself I think I did a pretty good job." Kairi replied.

" I guess I could eat some." Riku said taking the plate of cookies from Kairi and letting her in.

" You want to play Monopoly?" I asked them.

" Sure." Kairi said sitting down while I got the game.

" I guess I could play… just don't whine when I beat you guy's to the ground." Riku said obnoxiously.

Time skip 1 hour

" How long have we been playing?" Riku asked.

" About an hour." I answered.

" Didn't mom tell us we had to do something for her?" Kairi asked.

" Sora, come here for a second!" Mom yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

I walked down the stairs to see mom and Sephiroth next to each other.

" What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

" I need Riku to come back home." He said obviously acting to be nice.

" Ummm," I said trying to think of something, " He already left for home." I said.

" Then why is he not at home?" He asked smirking.

_I don't know maybe because you want to use him as a sex toy._ I thought but finally said,

" Well, he just now left so I guess if you go home he'll be right on the couch reading or watching T.V or something, but I can assure you he is not in this house." I lied while I was walking up the stairs backward.

When I got in my room I shut the door and locked it.

" What happened?" Kairi asked.

" Riku's dad wants Riku to come home." I said looking straight at the terrified expression on Riku's face.

" Bye Riku." Kairi said not knowing what had happened.

"Not enough time to explain." Riku said

" Get into the closet, I hear foot steps." I said.

" Knock, knock Sora." Mom said.

I opened the door and right when I did Riku's dad searched the room for Riku.

" You won't find him, he left." I reminded him.

" Fine maybe your right. Nice meeting you Selphie." He said as he walked out of my room followed by my mom.

" You can come out now Riku." I said when I was sure that mom and Riku's dad couldn't hear me.

" Did you know you have a 'pet' rat in your closet?" He said jokingly.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter now remember that purplish button below is your friend.


	7. Sora and Rikus Surprise

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to all the readers who toke the time to press the friendly purplish button. On to the story, read and review.

**SURPRISE (Sora Version)**

" No, but thanks for telling me." I replied.

" So what's the big deal with Riku's dad?" Kairi asked.

Riku explained the whole thing to Kairi.

" What will we do with Riku, I mean his father is hunting him down?" Kairi said sitting down in between Riku and me on purpose.

" As much as I hate to admit it she's got a point, I mean my mom will be bound to find out that we're hiding you." I said.

" Damnit you're right." Riku said pondering what he will do.

" I have an idea! It's a crazy one but one none the less." Kairi said jumping up from her seat, which meant I could jump in it.

" Then tell us!" Riku said excitingly.

" Well, if mom only saw one lump in the bed when she does her nightly check up on us then she won't think we're hiding someone and Riku can sleep in a bed without waking up every five minutes scared to death that some creep will rape him." Kairi explained the win-win situation.

" That's a great plan just one problem, who will he sleep with?" Sora said.

" Well since I came up with the plan you sleep with him." Kairi said with her evil smirk.

" What!!!!" I screamed.

" Quiet, mom might hear you." Kairi said calmly.

" Let's let Riku decide." I suggested.

" That sounds fair, Riku go ahead."

" Sora!" Riku said.

" How did I know you were gonna say that?" Kairi muttered to herself.

**Time skip 3 hours**

" Kids time for Dinner!" Mom said walking up to Sora's room.  
" Quick in to the closet my mom's coming." I said.  
" Hey mom how are you?" I asked, but when my eye started twitching I decided to shut up.  
" I'm doing great… can you stop twitching your eye like that." My mom said.

" Oh yeah sorry, anyway talking about twitching eyes what are we having for dinner?" I asked.

" We are having grilled cheese… what does that have to do with twitching eyes?" She said.

" I'll be down there in a second ok?" I said.

"Try to be down there in 10 minutes, ok." Mom said before walking out of the room and closing the door.

" Do you want some grilled cheese, Riku?" I asked him while opening the door to my closet.

" Yeah that sounds great- hold on," Riku said looking down on the ground and then speaking again, "What's that mousie you want some to?" Riku said then finally raising his head.

" Very funny Riku." I said pulling on his arm causing him to fall right on top of me.

It toke a few seconds for Riku and me to register what had just happened. "Sorry for pulling you."

" It's ok I'm sorry for falling on top of you." Riku said getting up then helping me get up.

" I'll go get Dinner." I said walking out the door and in to the kitchen to see Kairi and mom hovering over the stove waiting for the food to get ready.

Knock, knock, knock.

" Can you get that Sora?" Mom asked.

" Sure thing mom." I said walking up to the door.

" Who is it?" I asked since I was still to short to look out the eyehole thingy.

" Sephiroth, Riku's dad." He answered.

" What do you want?" I asked as I opened the door.

" Sora! That's NO way to treat a guest." Mom scolded.

" It's ok Selphie, I know how youth is these days." The creep said.

" What brings someone like _you_ here?" I said.

" Well, see I went home and he wasn't there so I went out and did some errands and went back home, he still wasn't there. What if something bad happened to him?" He said innocently.

" Well, oh dear, um, I know how about Sora and Kairi go with you to find him?" Mom suggested.

" No… I mean Kairi and me don't feel that good. Mom, can Kairi and me talk to you?" I asked.

" Sure let's go into the kitchen I think the sandwiches are burning." Mom said walking into the kitchen.

" You remember that time when that guy who wanted to sell us a boat and it turned out that the boat was broken? We told you we had a strong feeling that it was broken." I reminded her.

" Yeah, I remember." Mom said.

" Well, now we have triple that feeling but this time it's telling us that that guy out there is… bad news." I finished.

" Is this true Kairi?" Mom asked unbelievably.

" Sorry mom it is." Kairi said.

" Ok fine but what will we do with him I mean his son is missing?" Mom asked.

" I have a feeling that Riku isn't home because Sephiroth is bad news." I answered.

" I toke their temperatures and they are running a fever so they can't go with you, sorry." Mom explained while walking out the kitchen and into the living room only to find out he was gone.

" Kairi check around the house, I'll check the rooms." I said running as fast as I could up the stairs.

I ran in my room to see Riku held down by his creep of a father.

" GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!!!!!" I said filled with anger, rage, and many more emotions but suddenly knowing what got over me I ran and shoved him off my friend.

" Sora! Thank god you're here." Riku said getting out of the way.

" Yeah but you could help!" I said before Sephiroth smacked me.

" Why do you want Roxas and me so much? Even if you had us it won't change the fact that you aren't getting mom back!" Riku said charging at him.

" I just want to make your mothers life miserable, I mean she had no right to divorce me." He said getting back up and sitting on me.

" You cheated on her with a man." Riku said.

Just then Sephiroth looked me in the eyes, shoved me on my back and forcefully kissed me on the lips not letting go.

" GET OFF OF HIM NOW YOU DEMON!!!" Riku screamed while running up to him and pounding on his back. Sephiroth pulled back knocking Riku across the room and knocking him out.

" Riku!" I screamed as I shoved Sephiroth off of me and ran to Riku.

Sephiroth got up and sat on my bed, looked straight at me and asked me, " What does Riku have that I don't, Sora?" He asked clueless.

" Well first of all he has a heart-" All of a sudden I fell into utter darkness, the only thing I could see was a boy with blonde-ish chestnut hair in a yellow zip-up shirt with white sleeves.

" Do you believe in destiny, Sora?" The boy asked suddenly.

" Huh, how do you know my name?" I asked walking up to him.

" I've known you all my life… you just don't know me. I'm Tidus " He said calmly.

" How do you know me when I don't know you?" I asked finally getting all the way up to him.

" I don't know it's just I do." He replied.

" Fine, but what do you mean ' Do I believe in destiny?' " I asked still shocked at the fact that someone can know me my whole life but I don't know their name.

" Well isn't it obvious destiny's the reason why you and Riku met? Isn't it obvious that you and Riku's destiny's are intertwined?" He said like he knew everything in the world.

" I guess it's not obvious because I didn't see that." I said.

" Well that's because you're stupid." He said smacking my forehead jokingly but when he did I remembered Riku.

" What about Riku?" I asked.

" Sora wakeup please!" Kairi cried.

" Before you leave I have to tell you something." He said grabbing my arm.

" Fine tell me quick my sister needs me." I said impatiently.

" Don't worry to much about yourself I'll be here to protect you. Worry about Riku and your sister, I can't protect them. Remember your destiny is to let Riku know he can have a second chance and that everything that happened to his family is not his fault. And can you tell him even though I'm gone I will always be with him?" He finished.

" Wait what-" I spat out before he interrupted.

" No time to explain your sister REALLY needs you now…bye." He said holding out his hands and opening a gate behind me while shoving me out of the utter darkness and into the real world where I heard Kairi crying so hard that Disney Castle could hear her.

" What's the matter Kairi?" I asked.

" Sora, you're ok, thank God!" Kairi said hugging me tightly.

" Oh isn't this cute?" Jackass said.

" Go away." I said sharply and coldly.

" No not until I know what makes you want to protect Riku so much I mean you met him at a damn bookstore." He said putting down his hands.

" Riku is nice and doesn't try to use little kids as sex toys." Kairi butted in.

" Loud mouth told you to?" Sephiroth asked.

" Yep." I said.

All of a sudden Sephiroth jolted toward Kairi and held a knife to neck.

Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter make sure to put it in your reviews. Always remember purplish buttons are your friends.


	8. Soras Destiny

A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter.

**No More Sephiroth**

" Sora!! Help me, please." Kairi pleaded.

" If you step any closer she dies." Sephiroth said.

" What the hell, let her go NOW!" I screamed.

What am I going to do now? Sephiroth is going to kill Kairi if I try to protect her. Riku is unconscious, and mom…

" Kairi where is mom?" I asked looking beyond Sephiroth only to see Riku getting up.

" She's outside." Kairi answered.

Just then Riku slid out of the room silently.

" Why do you want to hurt everyone around you, Sephiroth?" I asked trying to stall time until Riku got back.

" I don't I just want Riku and Roxas to be mine." He said calmly.

" If you do get Riku and Roxas then what will you do with Namine, I mean she is still part of the family." I asked as Riku slid back in the room with a pan in his hands.

" Well she'll just get in the way so I'll just leave her with their mother." Sephiroth explained.

" Nice plan, you could also do this-" Riku said but when Sephiroth spun around Riku smacked him as hard as he could with the pan, not once, not twice, but three times right on the nose.

When Sephiroth dropped to the ground in pain the knife dropped out of his hands and cut Kairi's arm.

" DAMNIT!!" Sephiroth said clenching his nose.

I pulled out a pocketknife under the bed and with extra caution I walked over to him.

" Why do you like him so much, Sora?" He asked sitting up.

" When I look him in his eyes I know he's all the things I want in a friend, but when I look you in the eyes I see a demon and if you didn't know people don't like demons as friends." I said looking back at Riku helping Kairi.

" Whatever, I give up on you, Riku." He said and jumped out of the window but landed on a tree branch. I fell in to utter darkness again.

" Sora are you ok?" Riku said running over to catch me before I fell head first on the ground.

" What do you want, Tidus?" I asked walking toward the figure.

" I just wanted to say thanks for keeping Riku safe." He said looking at me.

" You're welcome. I have a question for you. How did you know that Kairi would need me?" I asked.

" Oh that let me start from the beginning. I'm Riku's brother." He paused for my reaction.

" What!" I screamed not knowing that when I get worked up in the darkness I squirm in the real world.

" You heard me I'm Riku's brother but something happened… something bad. When our mom divorced our dad he got REALLY pissed so he started pounding on mom and when I threatened to call the police he shoved me in to a wall and it knocked me out. I was unconscious in a hospital for a year then my family was informed that I was gone." He said pausing to catch his breath.

" Wow." I said surprised.

" But that's not it, my destiny was to keep Riku out of danger so me dying wasn't suppose to happen. But when I died you were sent to Destiny Island and so now your destiny is to keep him out of danger." Tidus said looking me in the eyes.

" But that doesn't explain why you knew my sister needed me." I pointed out.

" Well when I ' moved ' in here I was able to tell when something is going to happen." He explained.

" Kairi, he's not getting up. What if he died… no I can't have this happen again." Riku said and started crying.

" You have to go." He said opening the gate behind me and shoving me out.

I fluttered my eyes and stretched like nothing happened.

" Damnit Sora stop doing that!" Kairi said.

" Sorry Kairi I can't help it." I said looking at Riku wiping his tears and I hugged him.

**Bed Time**

" Are you ok Kairi?" I asked just as she was walking into her room.

" Yeah thanks for asking." Kairi said hugging me goodnight and walked into her room.

" Hey, Sora if you want I can sleep on the floor." Riku said when I walked into my room and shut the door.

" Why would I want that? I mean if you do then your back will hurt and that would make me mean." I said.

" So you don't have a problem with me sleeping with you?" He asked slowly walking up to me.

" Nope, you can." I answered.

" Thanks!" Riku said running up and hugging me.

" Can't. Breath. Riku." I said in between gasps of air.

" Oh sorry but anyway during the fight why did you keep on passing out?" Riku said letting go of me.

" I don't know but when I did I kept on ending up talking to this guy called Tidus who claimed to be your brother." I said.

" What did Tidus say, did he say anything about me?" Riku asked hoping for the answer 'yes'.

" Of course he told me about you, he told me to tell you that though he may be gone physically his spirit will ALWAYS be with you in your heart. He also told me that at first his destiny was to keep you safe but when he died his destiny was put on me so I ended up moving here and running into you at the bookstore." I finished.

" So your destiny is to keep me safe now?" He asked while walking over to my bed and sitting down.

" I guess so." I said.

" Well I guess that we should go to bed now, school starts in one week." He said lying down in the bed.

" It does?" I asked worriedly while leaping to my calendar and flipping through it fast.

" Don't worry just go to sleep now." He said in a calming voice.

" Ok." I said walking over to him on my bed and lying down. Soon enough I was in snooze world right beside Riku.

I hope you liked it and if you send a good review I'll give you 1,000 dollars in monopoly money.


	9. Time in the Town

A/N: Um well I have one thing to say before I start the story. The Masked Editor I just got your review so I will definitely take your responses as constructive criticism but I would also like you to read more than just the prologue before you judge. On to the story.

**Time in the Town**

Beep, beep, beep " Damnit!" I said as I looked at the time, 7: 39 a.m.

" You finally up, Sora?" Riku said at the doorway and started to walk up to me.

" I guess." I said stretching on my bed.

" Ok get a shower because I want to take you somewhere." Riku said tossing a towel at me and walking out of the room.

I toke a shower and walked down stairs.

" What's up, Sora?" Kairi asked when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Where's mom?" I asked looking around.

" She left." Kairi and Riku said at the same time.

" Oh, okay. What is that you wanted to show me, Riku?" I asked.

" I wanted to show you the rest of the town." Riku said.

" Can I come?" Kairi said getting up from her seat.

" Why not?" Riku said.

Outside

" That's the school, Sora. What school are you going to, Kairi?" He asked Kairi.

" Lookie who we have here a happy little gay couple." Someone said. Just then something dropped out of a tree above us.

" What do you want, Ansem?" Riku asked.

" Damnit, Riku, can't you see I want you?" Ansem asked.

He jumped out and tackled Riku. I tried to get Ansem off of Riku but two other people jumped out of the tree above us and held Kairi and me as we watched Riku be dragged in to the school. The guys holding Kairi and me dragged us in to the school but went in different rooms.

" Let go of me NOW!" I screamed.

" See, I can't do that. Ansem would totally kill me." He said shoving me down on a desk and forcefully kissing me.

I shoved him off but when I tried to run out the door he grabbed my foot and pulled me down.

" You're a feisty fiend aren't you?" He said.

I kicked him in the balls and ran out of the room and into the room with Kairi in it.

" Get off of her now bastard!" I screamed while I tackled him off of my sister.

I got up and ran out of the door with Kairi. We ran in to the room with Riku in it.

" Sora! Get him the hell off of me now!" Riku pleaded.

I ran and tackled Ansem off of the adorable Riku.

" Kairi, get Riku out of here…now. Take him to the house." I said as I held Ansem down.

" NO! Not until I know you are ok! I am not leaving." Riku said disobediently.

" Come on Riku I'll be safe." I said while using all of my energy to keep Ansem down.

" You bet your gonna be safe!" Sephiroth said as he jumped into the classroom by the window.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I said as Ansem shoved his way on top of me.

" Just get out of here… all of you guys!" Sephiroth said as he tackled Ansem. We obeyed him and got out of the school as fast as we could.


	10. Ballet Classes?

**Ballet?**

_What the hell just happened? Just yesterday Sephiroth was trying to kidnap Riku and Roxas and now he's trying to save our lives. _I thought all the way home.

" Hey mom…who's this?" I said as we walked in the door to my house.

" This is Yuffie's dad. We haven't talked since we were in Twilight Town so when he came over to see how Yuffie was doing with her uncles and was told that we were here he came rushing over to see us." Mom said.

" Okay, we're going to my room to talk about what school will be like." I said walking over to the staircase.

**Time Skip One Hour**

" You guys want something to drink?" I asked as I got up to stretch.

" Yeah, can you get me a Coke?" Kairi asked.

" Can I get some juice or water?" Riku asked.

" Okay, one Coke and one Juice." I said as I walked out of the room.

" Hey, mom do we have any Coke?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

" Yeah in the fridge." Mom answered.

" Thanks… where's Yuffie's dad?" I asked while walking out of the kitchen.

" He left. Can I ask you a question, Sora?" Mom asked seriously.

" You just did so sure you can." I said.

" Well, he said that some kids don't tell their parents things but I told him that you and Kairi tell me _everything_ so I just wanted to know if you guys are telling me everything." Mom informed me.

" Ummm… yeeeaaahhh. I have to go." I said running up the stairs and into my room leaving my mom dumbfounded on the sofa.

" Mom pulled that ' are you telling me everything?' question again, Kairi." I said as I walked into the room.

" What did you say… you didn't tell her _right_? If you did I am sooo gonna kill you!" Kairi said frantically while getting up.

" No I did NOT tell her but I did get really scared, you know how I get when she asks me that." I answered.

" Good." Kairi replied.

" Let me guess, you haven't told your mom that you are gay." Riku said.

" Knock, Knock, Sora. Can I come in?" Mom asked.

" Yeah come in, mom." I said.

" I just wanted to tell Kairi that I signed her up for Ballet class." Mom said smiling.

" Ohhhhhh, I can't wait." Kairi said gritting her teeth.

If you have ANY suggestions then make sure to put them in your reviews. Purplish buttons are your friends.


	11. Ballet Classes Part II

This one is in poor Kairi's P.O.V. Hope you like it.

**Ballet Classes Part II**

_Ballet classes? What the hell is she smoking? Wait she's looking at me, what do I do?_

" So I'm gonna take you tomorrow." Mom said as she walked out the door.

Once she left I slammed myself on Sora's bed and started beating on it.

" Hey, hey, what did my bed ever do to you?" Sora said sitting next to me.

" She knows I am not a girly girl, she knows this." I said starting to tear up.

" Don't cry Kairi, please." Sora said hugging me.

" Well at least you'll meet some other girls there." Riku said trying to make me feel better.

" I only like Yuffie!" I said.

" Listen it's ok you could tell Mom that you just don't like Ballet after the class tomorrow." Sora said.

" I guess your right. Thanks Sora, thanks Riku." I said hugging both of them and walking out of his room but before I closed the door fully I heard Riku.

" That gleam of happiness in someone's eye's tells you that you did something helpful." He said.

**Next Day**

" Kairi, Kairi wake up." Mom said shaking me awake.

" I'm up." I said sleepily.

" Good now get a shower classes start at six." Mom said.

" You mean I'm waking up before SIX?" I screamed falling off my bed.

" Yep." Mom said walking to the door.

**After My Shower**

" Okay mom I'm ready." I said walking down the stairs.

" Not yet you have to put this on." Mom said holding up a tutu.

" Must not laugh at Kairi's misfortune. Must. Not. Laugh. Haaaaaaaaa." Sora said just before I passed out.

" Kairi wake up." Mom said.

" Ow, ow, ow." I said holding my head.

" Come on if we wait any longer we'll be late." Mom said grabbing and dragging me to the door.

" Help me." I mouthed.

**At The Ballet Thingy**

" Welcome, welcome come in the class is about to start." The greeter said.

" Oh great." I muttered pulling my tutu down a little bit.

We walked in just in time for the introduction.

" Ballet is about gracefulness but don't forget to be yourself…" he kept on going but I was thinking if it's also about uniqueness then I'm not so bummed about this.

" Okay going first is Kairi. Come on up." He said.

I pulled out the C.D. from my C.D. player and told them to put it on.

" Okay well since he said that Ballet is also about being your self I'm gonna show you princesses how to do it my style. Hit it!" I said and right when the music started playing I danced.

" Right, left, spin, flip, flip, spin on ass, spin on back, stand up, back up, move up, jump kick, fall, spin, knee slid, up, right, left, Jump kick, and fall." I muttered trying to remember the steps.

" Kairi that is not ballet." Mom said.

" I know. This is… my dance." I said while still dancing my dance.

" YEAH! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Kairi!" The crowd screamed.

I've been trying to find something that I'm REALLY good at for like four years and now I found it.

" Thank you." I said.

**After Everyone Went**

" Everyone did great but as you know only ten of you will be able to make it." The instructor said.

" Twenty minute break to talk to each other." The judges said.

" Kairi how did you do that?" One of the other girls said.

" What do you mean, I was just being myself." I said.

" Kairi can we talk?" Mom said.

" Sure, hold on Aerith." I said.

" What were you thinking, Kairi? That was not ballet." Mom said.

" I'm tired of always trying to meet your expeditions. I want to be myself sometimes. Why can't you understand that what I just did was what I wanted to do… it was what made me feel like me and NOT you, for once in my life." I said.

" You know that is NOT true, Kairi." Mom said.

" That's the thing mom I do know that it's true. Remember when I signed up for Baseball and when you found out you told me to quit?" I said but quickly adding, " You NEVER cared about what I wanted and you know that is true."

" Kairi come on I just wanted you to have a good life." Mom said.

" If you really did then you would let me do things that I like. In order to have a good life you have to be comfortable and when you make me do things that you like doesn't make my life any better." I said walking away.

**15 Minutes later**

" Okay now these are the people who are going to be ballet dancers." The Instructor said.

" There are some people who are going to be in a different dance class." He said while hanging up the two papers.

I walked up to it only to see my name on the 'other' dance class sheet. Not only that Aerith's name is right under mine.

" Aerith we're in the same class." I said as she walked up to me.

" Cool." She said.

" Okay now that you know the class you're in you can go home but come back next week for your lessons." The instructor said.

" MOM!" I screamed as I looked around. " MOM!" I screamed again.

When I came to the conclusion that she was gone I ran as fast as I could to my house.

" SORA, IS MOM HERE?" I asked.

" Yes, she's in her room. When she came in she seemed very sad." Sora said looking up from Riku.

In Mom's Room

" Mom?" I said.

" What?" Mom said looking up at me.

" I'm sorry." I said.

" No don't be sorry you were just being yourself." Mom said hugging me.

" I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I said.

" Listen, next time you wanna sign up for something I'll be more supportive." Mom said.

" School starts in two more days!" Sora screamed as he slammed open the door.

" Well, then we'll go shopping tomorrow." Mom said.

Hope you liked it. Now tell me which idea you like better:

Riku and Yuffie get ran over by a car while walking to Kairi and Sora's house. : P

Sora and Kairi confess to their mom.

Sora and/or Kairi get caught kissing Riku and/or Yuffie.

All of the above.

If you don't like any of them better you can tell me your own suggestions.


	12. Shopping Trip and Date

**Shopping Trip and Date**

**By: Kairi Dragon**

" Come on kids." Mom said.

" We're coming." I said.

" So, Sora why haven't you and Riku gone on a date yet?" Kairi asked when she came in my room.

" Because we never got the chance to ask each other I mean all that fighting with Sephiroth."

" Oh okay." Kairi said walking out the door as I followed.

" Okay is everyone ready?" Mom asked before we walked out the door.

When we got to the car me and Kairi went to the way, way, way back to talk.

" Why haven't you asked Yuffie to go on a date with you?" I asked.

" Same reason as you, I never got the chance to ask her."

" If you were to go on a date with Yuffie how would you act and where would you go?" I asked.

" I would act like myself and I would go to the movies or where ever Yuffie wants to go."

We kept on talking until the car stopped.

" Here's some money to buy what ever you want." Mom said.

" Okay bye Mom." Kairi said yanking the money out of mom's hand and jolting out of the car.

" It's okay Mom I love you more than money." I said yanking the money out of mom's hand and jolting out of the car.

" What to get?" I asked myself as I walked over to the pants section.

When I saw a pair of tight blue jeans I held them to my legs.

" Those would look really good on you, Sora." Someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Riku.

" Oh hey Riku." I said hugging him.

" So are you shopping for school clothes?" Riku asked.

" Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

" Yep."

" Can you tell me about the school?" I asked while walking around the jeans section.

" Well there's a welcome back school dance but Ansem is in charge of letting people in so if he see's me with you he'll totally kill me the next day, not let us in, or both." Riku informed me.

" I have a plan but can I ask you something?" I asked.

" Sure you can ask me something."

" Um well do you want to go on a date?" I asked as I looked down at my shoes.

" Of course!" Riku said.


	13. Ansem kills the moment

Ansem ruins the moment

" My plan is that if you pretend to go with Kairi and I pretend to go with her girlfriend, Yuffie until we get to the dance floor then we can break away from our ' Girlfriends' but stay close to them in case Ansem comes to 'check' up on me and you." Riku said

" I like it. But we still need to talk to Kairi and Yuffie about it."I said.

" That's fine you can talk to Kairi about it when you get home." Riku said.

" Okay. So what do you wanna do for our date?" Riku asked.

" I don't know maybe we can go to the movies." I said.

" Oh I know! There's this huge hill in the park and maybe we can go there around sunset cuz there's this river that runs through it and it's beautiful." He said.

" I can make some sandwiches and we can have a picnic on the hill." I added.

" It HAS to be on a full moon!" He said.

" Okay. What do you think of these pants with this shirt?" I said putting the pants and shirt in front of me.

" I like it but wouldn't it look better with these pants." He said picking up a different pair of jeans.

" You're right." I said when I walked over to the nearest mirror.

We shopped for a couple hours trying to figure out what we should wear to the date and I decided to buy Riku a couple outfits. When it turned three we decided that we had enough and went to the counter.

" That will be $116.29." The person behind the counter said as he rung up the last pair of pants.

" Ack! Umm Riku can I borrow $16.29?" I asked as I turned around only to see him pull out his wallet and take out one one hundred dollar bill a ten a five and two one dollar bills.

" It's okay."

" But Riku You don't have to." I said.

" That's right I don't have to but I want to." He said as he handed the money to the cashier.

" Thanks." I said.

" Hey sir? Do you know when the next full moon is?" Riku asked.

" The next full moon is tonight." He said.

" Tonight!?!" I screamed.

" Yep."

" Thank you sir. You can keep the change." Riku said as he grabbed three of the five bags of clothes and I grabbed the other bags.

We walked outside.

" Well we're busy." I said as we stated walking.

" We barely have any time to pick what to wear." Riku said as we stopped at the cross walk.

I was just trying to put some of the pants and shirts that I had bought and ones that I already had together in my mind before I felt a lightweight on my shoulder. I looked up to see Riku smiling down at me.

" I love you." I heard Riku say softly.

" I love you to, Riku." I replied.

" Awww aint this sooo cute, boys?" We heard someone say.

We turned around to see Ansem with a wide grin planted on his face.

" Damnit Ansem do you follow us around all the time?" I asked

" Not all of the time but most of it." He said walking closer to us.

" FLUFFY KITTEN OF DOOM!!" Riku blurted out.

" What?!?" I asked.

" I don't know…AKKK Sora don't be afraid but theres theres an Ansem behind you!" Riku said.

I put my leg behind his knee and pushed tripping him. Once he fell I ran to Riku, grabbed his hand and ran half-way dragging him.

" Damnit Riku! Come on! Stop making me drag you!" I said still running.

" Fine!" Riku said as I let go of his hand.

_Thank you finally!_ I thought to myself.

" Your welcome." Riku said.

" Huh? How'd you know what I thought?" I asked confusedly looking at him.

" I saw it in your eyes." He said running ahead of me.

" Only one thing wrong with that is that you weren't looking at me." I said still confused.

All of a sudden Ansem jumped over us and popped up in front of us.

" Damnit!"

" Why are you guys running from me? Am I that scary?" Ansem asked.

" Yeah!" I said.

Ansem darted toward Riku but once he got a couple feet away from him he took a sharp right and tackled me by catching me off guard. I tried to get to my feet but Ansem just kept me down.

" Riku!!" I called out.

" Sora!!" I heard him call back.

" GET OFF OF ME!!! Riku!!" I called again. This time I wasn't lucky enough to hear him call my name. I got out of his grip and finally got to my feet. He got to his feet to and pushed me. I slid and hit my head on the tree behind me and things started to fade.

" Sora! Sora!" Riku said loudly at first but as everything else did loudness started fading into soft whispers.

Riku damnit! Why can't I see him what's wrong? Oh god am I dead? Wait no I can't be dead… can I?

" Damn it Ansem! You are so dead!" I barely heard Riku say.

"Riku. Help…" I started to say before EVERYTHING went black.

DUN DUN DUN! Is he dead? What will happen? What do you think of it remember I'm always open for suggestions so you know what to do.


End file.
